Nightwing VS Spiderman
Nightwing VS Spiderman is the fifth episode of Sinnovalos' BuildYourBattles series. Description / Connections S1E5: DC VS Marvel: Two youthful superheroes who were in someone else's shadow take centre stage. Who is left upstaged? Fight Location: Gotham Stadium (DC) The ground was abandoned - the cheers of the crowd long silenced, and an eeriee black covered the once colourful seats. Nightwing stood alone in the stands, observing the pitch; there had been a lot of break ins - so he had ironically been told to break in and wait for the trespasser to make themselves visible. And sure enough, he had caught his first catch of the night! Some dingus all in red and blue walked down to the touchline. "I know someone else is here." spoke the intruder. Dick grimaced a little. What could have given him away? "Come on out before I'm forced to take you in." Peter warned, as Nightwing crept off to an angle behind him. He then activated his Escrima Sticks, a blue leaking into the arena as they crackled into life. Spiderman heard them and leapt back just as Dick landed where he had once been. "Dig the kit, man. Not so sure on the cattle prods though." Spiderman remarked with a shrug. FIGHT! Dick rushed forward, looking to incapacitate Spidey quickly. With a few acrobatics on display, Spiderman was able to backflip away and land on a nearby advertisement board, where he used the leverage to launch webs at Nightwing, forcing the sidekick to dodge at awkward angles. Barely regaining his footing, Dick launched himself again, this time leading with a boot. Spiderman blocked, and the pair traded off kicks and punches for baton strikes. Spiderman felt the burning feel of the electricity on his shoulders, and looked to web swing away for safety, but Grayson threw an Escrima Stick at the retreating hero. The attack knocked Spiderman out of the air, and saw him drop a few feet into the stands. Spiderman noticed a nearby chair had come loose and hurled it at Grayson, knocking Bruce's adoptive son into a board. Now it was Spiderman's turn to press the advantage, and he webbed Grayson back against the board, restraining him. He looked to then boot Nightwing through the chest, ending it, but the resourceful hero leant back, putting all his weight on the weak advert board, breaking it. The sharp ends of wood then cut through the webs enough for him to power through and catch Spiderman on the neck with a shocking blow. Spiderman cried out as the pain dropped him to a knee, but he swept wide and kicked Parker's knee out from under him. As Peter landed on a side, he fired a web back at Grayson, disarming him of one of his weapons, before dragging himself back and heeling Dick against the advertisement board. Dick used his one remaining weapon wisely, bringing it closer to himself to warn off any Spiderman advances. Peter looked to get creative, swinging a web around the nearby goals to try and catch out Nightwing - but the former Robin saw it coming, and kicked Peter out the air - tying the Spiderman against the post with his own momentum. Damian then shocked the metal posts, zapping Spiderman through it. "There's your pyhsics lesson kid - metal conducts electricity." Dick said smugly. He then walked toward the downed Spiderman - looking to complete the arrest. "Funny; I have a lesson of my own." Peter said, stopping Dick in his tracks. "For every action..." he then yanked Nightwing into the metal post with a web, tying Dick against the very post that had just been used against Spiderman a few seconds before. "There's an equal, and opposite re''action!" Spiderman said, as he then attached the two electric batons against the post, frying Nightwing. "I told you they were a bad idea!" he added, before tying the nearly unconcious Nightwing upside down on the underside of the goals. He then threw the weapons to a side, before webbing over Nightwing's mouth and kicking him across the face, sparking him out. '''KO!' Several hours passed, and it was close to daytime when Batman himself came to the stadium, noticing the injured and embarrassed Nightwing just coming back around. "What the- Oh... hey." Nightwing said, gorggily. "Erm... you gonna get me down?" he asked, hinting at the binded feet. Batman launched a Batarang at the webs, freeing his sidekick before practically turning on his heels to leave. Conclusion (Cues: Spiderman 2 at 0:16) SPIDERMAN WINS! Trivia * This battle was published on the 6th November 2019 * This was Sinnovalos' first Comics themed battle. * Gotham Stadium was used because Sinnovalos has just rewatched Dark Knight Rises. * Initially, Nightwing was going to be taking on Daredevil. * Sinnovalos really hopes she got the quote about actions and reactions accurate xD Next Time Category:Sinnovalos' Battles Category:'Marvel vs DC' themed Battles Category:Comic Books themed battles Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Human vs Human themed battles Category:Male-only battles Category:Rivalry themed fights Category:Completed Battle